GENESIS: Trouble Brewing
by Elmo.E.Kazi
Summary: One of a possible four stories. The world is dying. Harry might be also. Hermione restricts him to bedrest while she tries to set things right while also trying to save Harry and his failing vision. HrH
1. A Cold, Rainy July Day

**GENESIS:**

**Trouble Brewing**

**By:** Elmo.E.Kazi

**Rating:** T

**Couplings: **Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/OC

**Summary:** (First out of four stories.) The world is dying…Harry might be also. Hermione puts him under house arrest whilst she attempts to sort out affairs, and save Harry and his failing sight. Meanwhile, Ron and Luna scour all of Britain and America searching for Snape and Malfoy…but could it be that, all the while, they were under all their noses?

•**One•**

•**A Cold, Rainy Day in July•**

_West Crest Apartments_

_Bristol, England_

_1:35 AM_

_July 31_

Hermione gritted her teeth against the freezing rain as she supported Harry up the stairs. Her hair was slicked against her forehead and cheeks while she made sure barely any of the rain came in contact with Harry's shaky, pale, nearly motionless body. She fumbled with the keys to her apartment; since they were in a Muggle inhabited area, she was not permitted to use her wand. When, finally, she managed to unlock and open the door, she dragged herself and Harry across the threshold.

She gently ushered him over to a couch and set him down, shutting all the curtains and blinds. She pulled her wand from her raincoat and dried his clothes before conjuring blankets and pillows from the linen closet. She set the multiple blankets on top of Harry's barely conscious form and raced into the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. When she returned he was staring blankly at the ceiling, his body shaking violently beneath the several heavy coverlets. Hermione could already feel the fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She brushed them away with a sweep of her hand and set the bowl on the coffee table before carefully transfiguring the couch into a bed. She had to be strong for both of them…but Harry seemed so fragile.

She sat on the edge of the bed and dipped the cloth gently into the warm water. She squeezed out the excess water and then laid the cloth very carefully on Harry's forehead. She could feel the tears coming against when she noticed how chilled his skin was as well as how pale it looked. A solitary tear dropped and splashed on Harry's face. She wiped her eyes again and moved to wipe the tear away but when her warm fingers landed on Harry's frozen skin, his hand reached up and cupped around her fingers. His blurry, emerald eyes focused ever so slightly on her face and a small smile graces his blue lips.

"'Mione…" he breathed. His voice was quiet that Hermione wasn't sure he had really said anything at all. "'Mione…" His words were a little stronger. "I can almost see you…" Hermione smiled a rather watery smile.

"Good…" she choked, trying to sound strong and self-assured but she could hear her voice was thick with sobs. "I'm so happy, Harry."

"Hermione…you…are you crying?" he asked her, his hand leaving hers to reach for her face. His fingers brushed over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, wiping a few stray tears away. "Why?"

Hermione took his hand and pulled it away from her face, still smiling sadly. She placed his hand gently on his stomach with the other one and then continued to tend to him.

"Hermione," he persisted. "Please, tell me." There was silence. "I have a right to know…"

"I know you do, Harry," she murmured. "But…not yet…"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he heard the door open and three sets of feet shuffle into the room. He bolted upright, unused to his unusually blurry vision. He groped the coffee table for his glasses but Hermione took his wrist to halt him. His glasses weren't there.

"It's only Ron, Ginny, and Luna," she assured. Harry turned his head to the door and caught to blurry sets of red hair and a mane of dirty blonde before Hermione's hand pushed him back onto the couch-turned-bed.

"Harry!" gasped Ginny, taking in his general appearance. His ebony hair was a tangled mess, even more so than it usually was and his eyes were cloudier than she remembered. He had a dried gash above his eyebrow and his lips were icy blue. His skin was pale and his body occasional shook with poorly hidden shivers. "Oh, Harry!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sobbed into his hair.

Hermione slowly stood up and smiled at Ron and Luna. "I'll be right back." She turned and stepped into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her before sliding down and sitting against the door. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them. The tears came willingly this time and she just let them drip down her cheeks and onto her shirt and pants. For the last six months, Hermione had been having episodes of depression.

Ginny loved Harry. Harry loved Ginny. There was no changing that. Secretly, Hermione wished there would be an epic fight and they would split up but it was unlikely and she always felt guilty for allowing herself that one thought. She kept her feelings bottled up and they came out in small bursts, tears mostly, but also times when she would blow up for no reason or have to excuse herself when she had company to let off some frustration or sadness. Sometimes she would hide in her room for hours just crying or staring off into space, thinking of all the could-be's and what-if's.

For now, though, she stood up, dusted herself off, cast a few glamour charms on her eyes and clothes to seem as if she had only gone to retrieve another blanket, which she also conjured. She regained her composure and took a deep breath before heading back out into the living room. She placed the new blanket over Harry, who was clutching Ginny's hand and speaking quietly to her. He gave Hermione a gratified smile before continuing his conversation with his girlfriend.

"Hermione?" questioned Luna, asking for the brunette's attention. Hermione looked at her and the blonde nudged her thumb toward the closed off kitchen area. The two women made their way to the kitchen, Ron close on their heels.

"How is he?" asked Luna once they were alone. Hermione bowed her head and Luna's face softened.

"His sight is deteriorating rapidly," Hermione murmured, staring dazedly at the kitchen door. "Everything is blurry to him now…and…" She stopped when her voice cracked and looked at her damp shoes.

"And?" pushed Ron, his brow furrowed and his eyes eager and etched with worry.

"I don't know if he'll live…or how much longer he has…his sickness is…erratic," she breathed, turning away and folding her arms over her chest. "Sometimes he does so great and I think he might be able to overcome it…but them it drops dramatically…and there are times when I don't know if he'll even make it through the night…" She closed her eyes to block the constantly arising tears.

"Hermione…" Ron said, making toward the brunette but Luna took his arm.

"Ronald," she said and he knew she meant business, "I need to talk to Hermione about something. Would you mind leaving for a few minutes?"

"What are you going to talk about?" Ron asked, feeling slightly offended.

"Girl stuff," she replied tersely before shooing him out of the kitchen and sound proofing the door. When she was sure that Ron, or any other eavesdropping ears, could hear them, she turned to Hermione and her face softened, though her pale blue eyes remained as large and surprised as usual.

"Hermione…" she breathed but couldn't get another word out as Hermione fell to her knees on the kitchen floor and began to sob loudly. Luna dropped down onto the floor as well and pulled the older girl into her arms for comfort. "It's alright…everything will be fine in the end. Shhh…" She stroked Hermione's hair comfortingly and listened as Hermione let out long incomprehensible sentences.

It was a long time before Hermione quieted herself and regained her calm. She pulled her head off of Luna's shoulder and wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat and got to her feet casting a few more glamour charms.

"Thanks," said Hermione, offering a small, sad smile. "I feel better now." Luna managed her mystifying smile and then checked her watch.

"Well, we must be going. Molly is expecting us," Luna replied. "An order meeting. Are you sure you can't make it to this one?"

"I'm sure," Hermione assured, nodding slightly. "I have to stay and watch over Harry. He can't manage himself in his current state."

Luna nodded. "Don't let your emotions rule over your thoughts, Hermione," she warned. "In the end, it could kill you."

"So you do know then?" asked Hermione, her smile wavering slightly. "I knew you must…you are the only one who seems to know everything that's on my mind right now." Luna smiled again and then turned toward the door.

When she opened it, Ron and Ginny fell forward onto the kitchen floor. Luna looked down at them and then looked up just as Harry's raspy laughter filled the apartment. Hermione stepped over them into the living room and gave Harry a reprimanding glare. She pointed from him to the bed beneath him and he gave her a sheepish smile before sinking into the pillows and pulling the covers tightly over his body.

"Well, see you later, 'Mione," called Ron as he, Luna, and Ginny all slid out the front door, each of them waving at her before disappearing out into the rainy July day.

Hermione made to sit to the coffee table but Harry patted a spot on the edge of the bed and she gently sat there instead. She looked at him for a moment before pointing her wand toward the gash on his forehead. He pushed it away and gave her the most serious look she had ever seen him give. Her brow furrowed and she set her wand on the table.

"What do you want to talk about, Harry?" she asked him, folding her shaky hands in her lap.

"Hermione…" his voice, though serious and quiet, was serious. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Hermione started and then turned her watery eyes to look at his blurry vision. "Or go blind? Please, don't lie to me."

Hermione took a shuddering breath and then stood from the bed. "Harry…I…I don't know what to say…"

"The truth is a good option," he answered for her, his own brow furrowing. "I can tell by the tone in your voice…I'm going to die."

"No!" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself. "I-I mean…Harry, I really don't know right now." She let out a long breath and then returned to sitting on the bed's edge. She let her hand rest on his. "B-both…are possibilities at the moment, Harry. You could die…but if you don't, there is a very good chance you'll go blind…It's not supposed to be this way! I'm a horrible mediwitch! I'm sorry, Harry…"

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, squeezing her hand gently and comfortingly. "Don't blame yourself…It isn't your fault. I always did go looking for trouble, remember? If it weren't for your brains and Ron's strategy, maybe I wouldn't have made it this far. But, then again, I have always been a…what was it you called me again…a stubborn prick?"

"A stubborn _prat_!" Hermione corrected, looking slightly aghast that he would accuse her of calling him such a vile word. "And I stand by my word. Now, for the final time, lie down and HEAL!" He smiled at her slightly affectionately and then reclined into the pillows. Hermione conjured a cup of steaming liquid and handed it to him. "And drink this. It will quicken the healing of your cut."

Harry took the cup from her and drank the liquid as well and as fast as he could. When it was empty, he felt his eyelids begin to droop. He turned an accusing eye to her and cocked an eyebrow. "A sleeping solution?" he asked. "How very deceptive of you." He smirked slightly and then drifted off into sleep.

Hermione gave a gentle, warm smile and then took the cup from Harry's limp hand. She set it on the table and stood up. She pulled the covers snuggly around his body, fluffed his pillows as good as she could, and then turned out the lights.

"There are a lot of things I'm deceiving you about, Harry," she whispered. "If you looked a little closer…" She stopped, closed her eyes, and then retreated into her own bedroom.


	2. Would You Leave Me If I Asked?

**GENESIS:**

**Trouble Brewing**

**By: **Elmo

•**Two•**

•**Would You Leave Me If I Asked?•**

_Harry's vision had been bad ever since the summer Hogwarts had closed. He had visited the Dursley's one last time for a weeklong period. He had packed his stuff and said a not-so-heart-felt good-bye before sweeping off on his broom with a good portion of the order at his side._

_Days had passed without so much as a clue to where the other Horcruxes were and Harry was beginning to lose faith. He spent a lot of his time in his room looking through memories and papers only to fall asleep with his head to the desk and a half-burned candle beside his messy mop of a head. His appearance became tired and careworn. He developed dark circles under the once hope-filled emerald eyes and his skin hugged tightly to his bones from lack of nutrition. Hermione, who had taken up under the table mediwitching, urged him to eat and even went as far to scold him when he left breakfast without eating at least three pieces of toast and downing a glass of orange juice._

_Things were almost peaceful._

_Almost._

_In a short period of time, Hermione and Ron started at each other's throat. A row ensued. Things grew tense and terse between them…the split up was inevitable. There were no hard feelings. No regrets. Plenty of things left unsaid and bottled up, but they were still friends, and that's all that mattered to Hermione._

_Hermione spent many days formulating plans with Harry and searching through texts for strategies. This only proved to cause more complications for Hermione's already ruptured emotions. She found herself looking at Harry like more of a man then a brother or close friend. She paid more attention to the things he did. She became negligent and looked over too many small details. She had let too many things slip through the crack and it was all her fault…_

_It was her fault they had come._

_Hermione's Apartment_

_Bristol, England_

_July 31_

_3:33 AM_

Hermione bolted out of bed in an instant when she heard Harry's strangled cry in the middle of the night. She dressed in her pajamas, she raced to the door and threw it open, looking around for the source of the commotion but finding none. She looked toward the couch-turned-bed and saw Harry writhing uncomfortably upon it. His sweat-lined brow was scrunched up in agony, his teeth were clenched, and his back was arched in pain. Hermione moved to his side quickly, took his tense fist in her much smaller hands and rubbed it lightly while trying to cajole him out of his nightmare.

"Harry…Harry…wake up. I'm here…everything will be alright…" she whispered in his ear, her voice as soothing as she could make it. "You're only dreaming…it's only a dream…"

Harry's back relaxed and he fell onto the bed rather reluctantly. His eyes fluttered open and darted across the room, looking for something. The fist that Hermione had been cradling in her palm gripped hers for reassurance and she let one hand caress it gently, while still breathing comfort to him.

"Hermione?" he asked, tuning his cloudy eyes to her face. "It's dark…am I blind?"

"No…" she whispered. "It's still night. Don't worry." Harry relaxed visibly and Hermione smiled slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's the same one…" he replied. "There's nothing else to talk about." Hermione nodded in understanding and then a silence hung between them for a few passing seconds. "Hermione?" Harry ventured, looking into what he could make out of Hermione's face.

"Yes, Harry?" she replied, returning his gaze.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Without you here, I don't know where I'd be. Probably dead already." Hermione rested a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Don't talk like that…" she whispered. "It makes me sad and afraid…"

"Hermione…" he breathed, pushing her finger away. "If I do die…"

"No! Stop it!" she cried, clamping her hands over her ears. "Please…I-I don't…I don't want to…" She turned away from him. "Harry…I promised myself when I became a mediwitch that I wouldn't let you or Ron die…when you got sick…I promised myself I would fix you…" She looked over her shoulder. "There won't be an 'if you die' Harry…because, as long as I draw breath, you won't die on me!"

Harry looked astounded for a moment and then smiled warmly before nodding. "Okay, then, 'Mione," he replied, rather scratchily. "Then fix me. I'm in your care."

Hermione smiled and also nodded. "Well, the beginning for your repair begins with you sleeping. Therefore, sleep and I'll start working on you in the morning. Understand?" Harry nodded and saluted playfully before plopping back onto the pillows and closing his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and then stood up from the edge of the bed. She turned toward her room but stopped when she felt Harry's rather weak hand grab her wrist. She looked back over to him and smiled when she noticed that he had opened his mouth rather unsurely.

"Don't worry, Harry," she assured and slipped her arms from his grasp. "Everything will be alright." She sat back down on the edge of the bed and started to stroke the stray black hairs from his face. She took a deep breath and began to sing in the softest, most soothing voice she could muster. "_You took it back…How could you go and do something like that? My fingernail phase…Worst has got the best of you. I ask you and I know I need to change. Change…You took it back. You ripped my heart out of my…then you put it back. I'm pulling my hair. I let you just a million times; I love you even though it isn't fair…_" She paused and looked down to see he was sleeping. She smiled slightly and, gently, got off the bed. She looked back at him once more and then proceeded into her room.

'_I love you even though it isn't fair…'_

The morning couldn't seem to come fast enough for Hermione, who didn't manage to fall back asleep after Harry had fallen back asleep. She had fallen on top of the messy comforter and stared at the ceiling or out the window for the remained of the night. Occasionally she got up to flip through texts, looking for various treatments she had yet to try on Harry. She had been unsuccessful, closed the books, and returned to staring forlornly out the window.

When the sun crept through the window at the break of dawn, Hermione had pulled on her dressing gown and left her bedroom. Harry was still fast asleep and very peacefully so. She carefully crept across the living room and slipped into the kitchen, making as less sound as she could manage. She put on the kettle and was beginning to gather Harry's morning potions and make something healthful for breakfast when someone began pounding on the front door. Hermione winced and looked at the kitchen clock. It was only 5 o'clock. Who would be there that early?

She pulled out her wand from her dressing gown, held it tightly in her fist, and opened the door. Ron, Luna, and Ginny all fell into her apartment. When they regained themselves, they all began speaking at once in very loud, raucous voices. All seemed distressed.

Hermione quickly cast silencing charms on the walls so that the neighbors wouldn't hear them. Harry, unfortunately, had already. He was sitting up alertly, though looking rather bleary. He seemed to be snatching around on the coffee table for something. The loud voices continued.

"Quiet! Everyone!" Hermione snapped, clamping her hands over her ears. Ron, Ginny, and Luna all silenced, each with their mouths gaping open. Hermione looked them over and turned to Harry. "It's only Ginny, Ron, and Luna…"

Harry's shoulders became lax and he ventured a shaky step off the bed.

"Harry, no," Hermione warned, taking a cautious step toward him. "You aren't well enough. You aren't strong…"

"I have strength enough for this," he told her, holding up a disregarding hand. When he made it to the group, however, he had to grab her shoulder for support. "What's up guys?"

Ginny and Ron looked to one another as if telling Harry exactly what was up was not on the top of their list of smart ideas. Harry looked, rather unseeingly, between the three visitors. His brow furrowed as he took in the still silence.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Er—it's nothing, Harry," stated Ron, clearing his throat and adjusting the collar of his robes. Ginny looked to her feet and Luna took to staring dazedly out the window as she always did when experiencing something awkward.

"You're lying," snapped Harry, and made to take a step toward Ron but tripped over himself and nearly fell to the floor. Hermione caught him by putting her hand on his chest and pushing back into a standing position. "Tell me."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. The brunette gave a defeated sigh and motioned them all to the large dining room table. She helped Harry into a seat next to Ginny before taking the empty seat beside him. There was, once again, an awkward silence hanging in the still air.

"Ron," said Hermione, looking stern. "I have yet to give Harry his medicine. We can't just sit here staring at each other as if the other is the missing link. What do you have to say?"

Ron cleared his throat. "They've attack again. This time it was more out in the open. As far as we're concerned, 'Junior' and Snape weren't involved." Hermione's eyes narrowed and Ginny squirmed uncomfortably. "Junior" was how they referred to Draco Malfoy. It all got a little confusing calling Lucius and Draco Malfoy, since you never knew which the topic of the discussion was.

"And," Ron continued, "we've been informed by a _rat_ that they haven't been active with the Death Eaters for several months."

"Hiding, perhaps?" offered Hermione, her brow creased and her amber eyes thoughtful.

"Not likely," replied Ron. "Snape's been a Death Eater before. No way he'd just split when it got hot. I mean, he remained fateful even when he thought Voldemort was dead. And Junior…no way. He's his father's son all right."

"Then, what's the problem?" Hermione asked. "You came bustling in, screaming at the top of your lungs, like the world was cracking in half, just to tell me that we have no idea where Snape and Junior are? I knew that three months ago, Ron."

"That's not all, 'Mione," Ron added, his face become serious. "This attack wasn't random…and it was close. They're getting closer to finding you…but…Hermione…" Ron bowed his head and looked away. Hermione's stomach tightened and she got to her feet, pushing the chair she was sitting in back a few inches.

"Ron…? What is it? What's happened?" Hermione asked in a low, careful voice.

The red-haired man reached into his robes and pulled out a small, silver cross. It was stained in fresh blood and dangling delicately from a chain. Hermione stared at it, her eyes following its softly swinging motion with her brown eyes. She blinked back the tears as she reached out a shaky, pale hand to take the cross in her hand. She shut her eyes and the tears dribbled down her cheeks and onto the floor. She turned and, in a blur of brown hair and silky, lilac-colored pajamas, she stumbled back into her room. She barely made out Harry's deep voice.

"What's going on?"

Hermione slammed her door shut and fell to her knees, hitting the floor harshly. The chain flew from her fingers and slid across the hard wood floors. Hermione made no move to get up. She merely slumped to the floor completely and felt the tears coming fast. They trickled quickly down her cheeks, onto her nightgown, and onto the floors.

The loud crash of something heavy and breakable hitting the floor pulled Hermione from her reverie. Her head bolted up and she crawled to the door as gracefully as one can when they are tangled in their own pajamas. She grabbed the doorknob desperately and turned it with as much strength as she could muster. The door opened and Ginny's strangled "Harry!" reached Hermione's ears. The brunette looked up to find that the table had been upturned and Harry was half-sitting, half-lying on the floor. His hand was bleeding and a broken cup lie close to him on the floor.

"Harry…" he breathed, pushing herself to stand up and stumble over to him.

"Damn…damn it all!" cursed Harry, leaning his back against the overturned table and burying his blurry eyes in his non-injured hand.

"Harry…" cooed Hermione, trying to sound comforting through her sorrowful voice. "Harry, it's alright, really…"

"No, it isn't alright, Hermione!" snapped Harry. "Your parents! Those bastards killed your parents!" Hermione winced with his words. The stung like a dull knife. "Your family…"

"I know, Harry," she whispered. "I know…but I'll get them after you're better."

"No, Hermione, you need to take care of this now! Those arses can't get away with this!" Harry managed, though his throat was becoming scratchy. "You need closure, Hermione…or else it'll hurt forever…"

Hermione tried to force a weak smile as she pulled Harry's okay arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. She took his bleeding hand as gently as she could and looked it over. There was a piece of sharp glass sticking out of his hand and blood was pouring out onto the floor. She shook her head and pulled him over to the kitchen. She opened the door and charmed a chair to follow her. Once they were inside the kitchen, she transfigured the chair into a cushy armchair and helped Harry to sit in it. She let out a weary sigh and tapped the glass with her wand. It disappeared and she went about dabbing the appropriate ointments here and there before bandaging it up.

"You're so strong…" Harry finally said. "How can you be so strong when you've had a blow so close to home?"

"I learned it from you," Hermione replied. Harry chuckled. "I'm serious. You were always the strong one, remember? Ron was the temperamental one, I was the smart, girly one, and you were the bold, brave, strong one. Me and Ron, or Ginny and Luna…or anyone else, wouldn't be this far if it weren't for you." Harry opened his mouth to disagree. "I disclose that sometime you did have break downs. Small times when you lost your cool or your temper, but…you're only human, Harry. It happens to the best of us."

"Hermione…" ventured Harry, slightly taken aback. "You can't keep it bottled up…it'll kill you. Atop worrying about all the things everybody else. What do _you _want? What does _Hermione Jane Granger_ want?"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Hermione confessed, "but I gave all the 'I wants' to you, Harry, because you need them more than I do."

"Hermione…"

She held up her hand to silence him just as she laid three cup of potion before him. "Nothing more to be said. Drink up and I'll be right back after I clean up a little bit to help you back into the living room."

"Would you leave me if I asked?"


End file.
